Love is a many splendored thing
by TheAnomally
Summary: ANgela needs to talk to someone about her break up with Hodgins.


Love is a many splendored thing.

By TheAnomally

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, and nobody.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thought of this while I was in a cutsie mood I guess. The song is by Collective Soul.

Angela left Temperance Brennan another message; she was getting more upset. She needed someone to talk to, she and Jack had just broken up, she needed a shoulder to cry on. Dr. Brennan's shoulder was objective and rather cold, but it was better than nothing. She certainly was not going to talk to Dr. Sayroan since she was still sort of upset with her. Angela bit her nails and paced, and even tried to do some work. She couldn't concentrate on what she was doing finally she got up and left. She drove around until she stopped and finally looked where she ended up. She was at the Mental Institution, Angela was the type of person who believed very much so in fate. If this was where she was supposed to be right now then there was no way she was going to deny it. She looked at her watch and was surprised to see it was the start of visiting hours. She went inside and signed herself in. The visiting room was empty, but it usually was, and that made her feel even more depressed. After several minutes the door opened and a beefy orderly escorted Zack in. Angela stood and put on her best smile; even though she felt like crying. Zack look thin, and his hair was becoming shaggy, he looked so much like he did when he was an intern. His mutilated hands were hidden under thick padded gloves.

"Angela what are you doing here? You normally do not visit me during the week" Zack stated.

Angela put her hand on her hip, "Can't a friend drop by because she wants to sweetie?"

"Of course, I was just merely observing the irregularity of this visit." Zack replied.

She couldn't play happy anymore, her face fell, and she slowly sank into her chair. Zack sat as well, but he looked perplexed. He supposed in this situation that it would be a correct action to inquire about Angela's change of mood. He tried to think of a correct question to ask, but human emotions and problems were not his strong suit. As he moved his mouth to ask Angela a question, she spoke up first.

She looked down and sighed. "Hodgins and I broke up."

"I don't understand, you both held strong infatuating emotions for one another." He asked.

Angela took in a deep breath and filled Zack in on what went on in the last couple of days; by the time she was done she was practically in tears. Zack sat with his injured hands on the table processing all that Angela had said. There was absolutely nothing he could say that would be comforting. Rationally, he figured out why she had come, Dr. Brennan was no doubt off with Booth fighting the good fight. He looked up and noticed Angela looking at him. She was crying and waiting for him to reciprocate or offer advice. He had nothing so he did something Angela taught him once while she was giving him his make over. He thought of nothing and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Would you like me to sing for you?" He stated.

He had read all the books brought to him, as well as all the reading material in the poorly stocked library. Angela had brought him some song books from time to time, and he had been looking through them from time to time. She blinked and opened her mouth, then closed it, and then she just nodded.

Zack searched his mind and came up with the last song he had practiced. At the time he started to practice the song he did not know why, but now it seemed appropriate. So he closed his eyes and started to sing.

"_Overseas through the air  
Touched your heart down with care  
All the thoughts left behind  
Soon will catch you in time  
Well, if I could, you know I would  
Let salvation reign on you  
So, won't you push away  
All this pain that you've been through_

Yeah, Sister don't cry  
Sister don't cry no more  
Sister don't cry anymore"  


He looked at Angela as he continued on with the song. His voice was melodic and strong.

_"While the scenes shuffle 'round  
Let your world anchor down  
Pull your heart from your sleeve  
First react then believe  
You won't always get thunder  
To warn you of storms ahead  
So bury all this pain  
And get on with your life again_

Conquer some serenity  
Lay yourself in field of poetry  
Close you eyes to all you see  
Lay your weary head here with me.

_Yeah, Sister don't cry  
Sister don't cry no more  
Sister don't cry anymore"_

He finished and looked down at his arm to find Angela's hands wrapped around his wrists. Her grip was soft and she was smiling slightly.

"Did that help?" he inquired.

Angela stood up and so did Zack, he was taken aback when she rounded the table and enveloped him in a hug.

"I will take that as a yes." Zack said matter of factly.

Angela stepped back and held his face between her hands, and planted a kiss on his forehead. Just then the door opened up and an orderly stepped into the room; visiting hours were over.

Angela then let him go. "THAT was fabulous, and it did help."

Angela hugged him again and left. She had loved Hodkins with all her heart but they had broken up for good reasons. She now knew that for sure, she had just been over whelmed by the newness of it all. She was about to get into her car when she stopped and looked back at the institution; she placed her hands over her heart. She could feel it racing, as it had done when she first had heard Zack sing. There was no way in any situation that Zachary Uriah Addy could have killed anyone. That thought in mind she drove back to the Jeffersonian so she could return to her work.


End file.
